


Tsunade's New Pupil

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Futanari, Jealousy, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Tsunade wants someone new to train, thankfully Naruko is always eager to learn something new





	Tsunade's New Pupil

 Tsunade's New Pupil

 

 

by Taijutsudemonslayer

 

 

  
_Tsunade wants someone new to train, thankfully Naruko is always eager to learn something new_

 

_Futa Naruko/Tsunade_

 

_Sakura/Sasuke_

 

_AU_

Chapter 1

 

 

 


End file.
